1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf clubs, and more particularly to a golf club in which the head can be adjusted to a multiplicity of positions and thereafter positively locked in a desired position. The golf club is provided with a novel locking screw which is designed to break off after the golf club head has been locked in the desired position to prevent further adjustment of the head. The present invention finds particular application to golf clubs of the putter type.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of golf clubs have been described with golf club heads which can be adjusted to one of a number of desired positions. However, none of these prior designs is believed to be satisfactory because even when adjusted to the desired position, there remains the possibility that the golf club head can be further adjusted, either deliberately or accidentally. The possibility that the head may be adjusted during play is a particular problem, since a freely adjustable head golf club may be counted as one or more golf clubs during play, or may be prohibited altogether.
Consequently, a need exists not only for a golf club having an adjustable head which can be securely and reliably locked in any desired position, but one whose position of the head, once made, cannot be changed during play.